Shadow Sorceress:: Captain Love
by ShadowQueen198
Summary: Information on a retired HYDRA assassin,Shadow Sorceress, who has killed hundreds, has just been popping up on SHIELD files. Steve finally thinks he has found a normal friend but knows his luck isn't that good, drama with Sharon, fights, missions, misunderstandings, injuries, what could possibly go wrong? Oh you know, EVERYTHING! Rated T bcuz i don't know what else to rate it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Steve x OC, After AOU and CAWS but way before CACW like it was put back 4 years at least if it even happens at all ( TEAM CAP! CAPTAIN AMERICA FUCK YYYYEEEEAAAAHHH). Now for future reference I have no problem with Sharon Carter what so ever (BUT STUCKY THOOOOO! ok only a little bit STUCKY). There will be many OC's just to fill in holes if you would like me to dedicate a chapter To Explaining ALL OC's in this story or explain them all in my profile just review and request so and I will gladly do so! One More thing the OC introduced in this chapter is slightly based off of Rick Riordan's Nico Di'Angelo, it might not seem that way at first but you will see exactly what I mean in later chapters. Brucey could u please do the dis claimy for me?**

 ***DIS-FUCKING-CLAIMER* SHADOW DOES NOT OWN ANY FUCKING MARVEL CHARACTERS OR MOVIES OR COMICS MENTIONED IN THIS DAMN STORY! IF SHE DID WOULD SHE REALLY BE ON HERE PEOPLE REALLY?! SERIOUSLY USE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HEADS!**

 **Me: Wow,... ok Bruce I didn't realize u got so mad over disclaimers... *whispers* and if I had I would have had Bucky do it this time.**

* * *

 ***SHORT FIRST PERSON POV** *

The images and memories were passing in front of my eyes again all the running and screaming, gun shots, battles noises running threw my ears. I kept punching the bag hoping that if I hit hard enough it wouldn't happen this time, but I knew what was coming was inevitable. I couldn't sleep like always so I headed to the same gym as I did every night, only a few blocks from my apartment in Brooklyn. Then the inevitable happened and the images started coming alive.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _"I'm going to have to reschedule that dance." I said not letting my real emotions of fear and hate be revealed to my loved one._

 _"Ok, Next Week Eight o'clock sharp and don't you dare be late." The person on the other end replied trying to keep the worry and sadness from seeping into their voice. Then came the thing that I was dreading hearing, I knew they were coming back, but I didn't think he would be able to catch me that fast. I had a feeling I was going to die, that is not a good feeling. I kept going, hoping the person on the other end of the radio could hear him coming. I was tired, so tired of all the pain, killing, anger, war. It didn't take much of that combination for someone to get tired of it. The man screamed my name again,_

 _"RAVEN QUEEN SOLACE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" As expected I ignored the Contoller and kept running, knowing neither my brother nor myself were going to make it to that dance we had planned. I was running from the man that was keeping me against my new found will. I am an assassin that works for Hydra, experimented on and given powers my brother and I the only survivors, sold to Hydra's Science Department by our parents the anger of being sold was what kept me being an assassin, but my light my brother was slowly defueling that anger and fueling a new one for hydra, my brother, Crow, never was one to kill or for anger I was. That was us, I was darkness, shadows, death, anger, fear and He was light, the sun, Life, happiness, joy we are opposites. Now here I was, I saw the chance to escape and I took it, not even thinking twice about my twin,18 year old, brother (They look nothing alike all shall be explained later), Of course I felt terrible because surely one of us would be killed at my attempt to leave and the other hunted down and killed but he told me to go. I was running to the Weapons lab to get weapons to teleport to a vacation house we had in Brooklyn, New York sure it was a simple small apartment but it was safe for now. I knew everyone was following me, I kept turning and shooting people behind me with my Stygian Iron (1) gun, I hear threw the shadows, their bodies falling to the ground dead. The noise and look of death no longer has an effect on me after doing it for seven years. I finally got to the door marked "ASSASSIN WEAPONS" and swung it open. Upon opening the door I start shadow portaling all of my weapons I can hear the Controller's wheel chair in the shadows, he is not far. Quickly wishing my brother good bye and telling him I will never forget him and that I love him, I rip the ear-piece\tracker out of my ear. I turn before I leave just in time to see Controller fly Crow in and aim a gun at his chest, I knew they were going to kill him just not this soon they need him to replace me, than the retched man pulls the trigger and a dark red river flows from the bullet wound in his chest staining his yellow Beatles shirt. I scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CROW!" and then sink into the never ending darkness that are my shadows, my burden, my living hell, where i belonged, my home."_

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

It stops there for 2 reasons 1) I know all to well how that memory ends like it was yesterday, which is suprising since it was six years ago (I still haven't used any weapons or my powers since) and 2) Is because I was brought back to reality when the punching bag breaks from the weight and strength of my final blow and flies off the hinge. Only then do I realize someone was watching me, I turn to see a tall, VERY attractive, muscular man, with blonde hair in a Nike gray t-shirt and sweat pants, his vivid sky blue eyes staring at me and the broken punching bag on the floor.

 ***THIRD PERSON POV***

Steve shot up right in his bed just waking up from a nightmare, panting, crying, and covered in sweat. He sighed and looked at the digital clock on his bed side table, it read 10:45, he had gone to bed 2 hours ago. This nightmare was one of the worst ones, this time he saw all of the innocent people he couldn't save WWII, Red Skull, Hydra, Loki, His brain washed bestfriend, and Ultron, it haunted him that he could have done something to save them but didn't. Looking over at his clock again Steve let out another sigh and got up deciding quickly that he wasn't going back to sleep again tonight and was going to the gym to calm down. He put on a grey Nike short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants that were a darker shade. He then proceeded to throw on grey Nike running shoes and grabbed his grey gym bag (yes more grey) and left his small Brooklyn apartment to head to the small gym 3 blocks away.

When he got there he opened the door that led to a small hallway it was lit up by small yellowing lights on the ceiling, He could see the door leading to the actual gym at the end of the hall and couldn't wait to get in there. As Steve got closer he could hear pounding as if someone was viciously attacking one of the punching bags he looked through the small windows on one of the doors and saw a very tall women with creamy pale skin and shoulder length jet black hair. She was throwing one powerful punch after another, He had only seen one women EVER punch that hard with that amount of practice and precision and that was a trained assassin *cough* BLACK WIDOW *cough, cough*. Steve slowly opened the door as not to disturb the clearly enraged women. The women was gorgeous according to Steve, well at least from behind, she was quiet thin maybe a little to thin it looked like all her weight was muscle. Her broad shoulders and towering height could most likely intimidate most people. He wouldn't admit this but even Steve was slightly intimidated. The next thing that happened surprised Steve more than a scary women standing in a trashy gym by herself at 11 pm, She broke the punching bag with a very powerful punch, it went flying off the hinges. Steve's mouth dropped open, that was his special punching bag made of a thicker outer material and had gravel on the inside to give him a challenge. The women let out a small deep growl and turned around, his eyes widened along with his open mouth, the women was breathtaking she had a long thin pale face with pointed eyes that were black, her big lips were a dark shade of red that Steve couldn't tell if it was makeup or not, she was wearing a black croptop with a circular design on it over a black tank top with black knee length leggings and black trainers(tennis shoes). But what caught Steve off guard were her eyes, they told a story, a story of all the darkness, pain, and war that this women had experienced, this was a look the worst one he had even seen, and one he was most likely never going to forget. That look in her eyes told Steve that this women was broken on the inside despite what ever mask she put on and Steve hated that look no matter who this woman was he made a vow to make that look leave her eyes and never return and to take down anyone who made it return .She glared at Steve, and her mask must have returned as the look slowly faded from her eyes, she must have guessed that he had been watching her, he had been surprised that she didn't freak out, most people would recognize the Great Captain America if he walked in their gym. An awkward silence broke out between the 2 seeming as neither knew what to say to the other one. After minutes that seemed like hours the mysterious woman decided that she would break the silence.

"Uh, Hello?" She says her deep voice was just as interesting as her appearance, it was like a deep, sad, song. It was mysterious. Just like the woman the voice belonged to. Steve's mind blanked for a second. All he could come up with to say was, "I didn't think anyone used this gym this late ma'am." He saw her briefly role her eyes.

"Yeah nice to meet you too, Sorry To burst your bubble but apparently I do." She looked back at the punching bag she was hooking up and started angrily hitting it again. Again, Steve will never admit it but he was slightly intimidated.

"That was my special punching bag." He tells her as he set his gray bag next to the midnight black one he assumed was hers.

"Excuse me?" She asked in an unbelieving tone.

"That was MY punching bag, it was made of gravel and a harder outer material."

"Oh," She said her tone was slightly softer as she regarded the broken bag and the gravel strewn all over the dingy gym floor, "Sorry, I'll pay for it." And with that the lady ignored Steve, she went back to punching the bag. He stood there staring for a minute before he even realized he was doing it then he wrapped his hands and hooked up his own punching bag next to hers, but as soon as he did she unhooked and and tossed back in the pile and went to the old bench press. She held picked up a dumbell and started putting a 50 lbs. weight on either side. Steve made the brilliant mistake of asking,

"Can you lift that by yourself?" The women looked up and flashed him a small smile, the smile was small but it was gorgeous none the less.

"Are you kidding me this isn't even half what I can lift." She then proceeded to prove this point by adding on 500 more Lbs. and then lifted it and started lifting it faster. Steve got over his shock initially faster than he did the first time and they returned to the silence where the only sounds where punching the leather bag and The Mystery Woman bench pressing 600 lbs. Steve got tired and sat down while the woman kept bench pressing the still very surprising weight.

"I want to be friends Ma'am." The woman stopped lifting and set the dumb bell on the floor. Oh no ,Steve thought, that was to direct, I ruined it with in the first 2 hours of meeting the woman. A wave of terror washed over him he was prepared to start apologizing and flee the gym never to see his mystery girl again. Steve was so immersed in his own thoughts he hadn't notice she was sitting next to him taking a swig from her midnight black water bottle until the faint smell of vanilla and dark chocolate hit his nose. He turned to see what the smell was and he started to apologize, "i am so sorry-", but she had cut him off with a small chuckle, it sounded like Angels singing... but that was probably just him.

"No, tho it was cute ,don't apologize. It just threw me off , most people don't ask a creepy woman to be their friend." She said setting down her water bottle and turning to face him.

"They do if the women looks like you." He muttered under his breathe, but to his surprise (this women was just full of surprises) she had heard him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" (Smooth like Otis smooth[who can tell me what book this is from?]) Steve stuck out his hand, "I'm Captain Steve Rogers, Ma'am, I'm Captain America." Now that she was close up Steve could tell that the design on her shirt was... his shield? He blushed a deep red and even more embarrassing she followed his gaze and a soft rose pink colour rose to her pale cheeks. She smacked him hard in the arm, "Oh shut up." She muttered before FINALLY introducing herself.

"I'm Dr. Raven Solace Chief Medical Examiner at the NYPD." Then she grabbed his hand shook it, his skin started tingling where ever her hand touched and fire works went off everywhere. He was no longer surprised by her strength anymore, but wow, Medical examiner? Smart, Strong, and beautiful... damn he was falling for her. Wait, What About Sharon? She is smart, beautiful AND strong too, not to mention she happened to like him back, Steve thought and an image of Sharon popped into his head and they feeling of Raven's touch slowly and reluctantly left his mind. He kind of felt like a 14 year old asking out their crush. Which, just to clarify, Steve was NOT doing that.

"You know what Blondie? I wanna get to know you too. Lets go get some early, early morning\ late late night coffee?" Raven asked as she unwrapped her hands and put that and her stuff in her bag.

"Sure,... Wait! Blondie?! Thats worse than Walking Fosile AND Capsicle! He exclaimed with out thinking.

"Ooh Those are good ones, I'll have to use them sometime." Raven said trying to stifle her laughter.

Steve let out a sigh as he and his new friend walked out the door, for once leaving this gym happy as they headed to the coffee shop closest to them, Raven's and Steve's favorite, the same one both of them went to in the morning after a night full of painful memories about tragic and resent filled pasts. _Maybe, Just Maybe,_ Steve thought as the walked a little closer than most, _he could have a normal friend who didn't kill people on their free time._

 **-TA DA-**

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading the first chapter in the Shadow Sorceress series! This is probably a shorter chapter than your used to but my chapters will be around the shorter side of medium length chapters. Tell me what you think of Raven and if you think Cap was too OC. Thats all i have to say for this chapter except that this will probably not be updated as fast as You and ME BOTH want it updated so i apologize in advance.**

 **To a Shadowy End,**

 **Shadow**

 **(1 Stygian Iron: Is a mythical greek metal. How i use it? It's just Shadow infused iron.**


	2. Authors Note

**Hello my fantabolous readers, all like 5 of you, I know i haven't updated in forever becuase to be completely honest i forgot! Sorry! I am rewriting this story because i have evolved in my writing techniques and already have like the plot to 1 to 2 sequels to this story. I am changing at least 4 things about Raven, her name and her postion in the NYPD, her age and the whole time at Hydra thing. Her name is now Raven Solace Dark, she is not an Medical Examiner she is now an SVU (special victims unite) Dectective, she is age 27 (IDK what age Steve really should be in 2017 but give me a break alright? so he is always 27) and Finally Raven was kidnapped by Hydra when she was 12 spent 10 years there and has been a Detective for her entire 5 years out of it. I also hated how i described her in the first chapter and so will be writing the first chapter over again. if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions leave a reveiw or PM me. I know there are a lot of spelling errors in this but it's an authors note so it doesn't particularly matter. Also i forgot to adress Bucky, that hapens later in the story when they find him and contributes to the big reveal becuase of course he recgonizes Raven but i absolutely ship WinterWidow or as other say BuckyNat.**

 **-Beatrice**


End file.
